<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let go by QueenLadle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671107">Let go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLadle/pseuds/QueenLadle'>QueenLadle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The tale of Sayuri the Brave [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, dream - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLadle/pseuds/QueenLadle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams aren't always a dream.</p><p>Drabble of Obito and my OC Sayuri, from the fic of the same name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Original Character(s), Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The tale of Sayuri the Brave [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cannot sleep and I wanted to write while I procrastinate the next chapter.<br/>Yes, clichés, sorry, it's my main diet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is at the beach in the middle of the night, feeling the cool sand between her toes. He stands facing the edge of the world, silhouetted in darkness, but when she draws closer, the glow of the full moon lights up his mask. She stops a step away from him, and casts her gaze out onto the edge of the world. Only the rhythmic sound of the waves can be heard, moving in a constant drumbeat in her head.</p><p>“Sayuri-chan,” he turns to her, hand outstretched, his voice the musical and light sing-song of Tobi,“Come with me.” </p><p>Of course she does. He is Tobi. He is her friend. She lets herself be guided to the edge of the ocean, where the waves lap at her feet. She is blissful and giddy, like she could just float away on the breeze to anywhere and everywhere. Everything is perfect.</p><p>Then his grip loosens, and his voice becomes harsh and cold, “Are you ready to fulfil your purpose?”</p><p>Purpose? What purpose? Her only purpose is to be Sayuri. What happened to Tobi? Who is this new guy? She doesn’t understand.</p><p>Suddenly all is bathed in red and the comforting hand is gone as she is swallowed by the waves. She tries to swim up towards the light, but her limbs are not her own, and something is dragging her down. She tries to fight against it, but she cannot get away from the all-consuming darkness, and she cannot breathe.</p><p>She cannot breathe.</p><p>She wakes, gasping, sweaty and panicked. He is there, safe and warm, and good, holding her, stroking her hair. </p><p>For a while, it is all she can do but cling to him as he comforts her, whispering words of encouragement.</p><p>Eventually she calms enough to prise herself away from him, noting how she has left indents in his skin from her nails. She traces them with her finger, following on along his collarbone and up his neck to older, deeper scars, and along his lips, feeling the dry skin underneath the pad of her finger.</p><p>The kiss is slow and gentle, a sign of gratitude, and trust, and love. </p><p>She settles in his lap, feeling the gentle heartbeat through his chest as he smoothes her hair.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>“Okay,” he leaves a kiss on her temple, “Are you ready to go back to sleep, or would you like to do something else?”</p><p>In answer, she settles herself under the covers, moving her body round so he is cradling her from behind.</p><p>They lay in the dark for a while, curling fingers, and arms, and legs together, and the rain soon starts up its familiar tempo, a constant drumbeat on the windows.</p><p>“Obito?”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“I want you to hold me and never let go. Never ever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might write more out of plot lines that don't make the final cut. Any thoughts? Thank you darlings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Obito first put his arms around Sayuri in bed, his reasoning is that it traps her arms to her side, preventing her from flinging them about in her sleep. It is merely a practical measure.</p><p>But is sharing her bed practical?</p><p>She does help him sleep, something about her presence that seems to keep the nightmares at bay. His unconscious moments only last a few hours though. Every other day if he is lucky.</p><p>It has been five days now. He should try and settle down. In the morning she will wake and take note of the lingering shadows under his eyes, and a deep sorrow will be reflected in hers.</p><p>Foolish girl.</p><p>But to appease her he tries again to sink into the mattress, and clear his mind; if he can stop the constant buzz for just a few moments he could trick himself into sleep.</p><p>It is no use. There is something niggling in the deep recesses of his conscience. He needs to go outside to think.</p><p>He looks over at her. She is fast asleep, her hair sticking to her mouth, one hand stretched out towards him. He lingers on her face a few seconds before making his decision. </p><p>He will go now.</p><p>He had made the mistake of moving too early once:</p><p>When he moved away her eyes blinked open.</p><p>“Obito..?”</p><p>“I’m just going to the bathroom sweetheart. Go to sleep.”</p><p>She didn’t, and waited until he returned. He had to stand on the cold tiles and run the tap for nothing.</p><p>Another time, he doesn’t wake her, but he returns too late. She was sitting up in bed, eyes green moons in the dark.</p><p>“I was just going for a walk. Sorry, I’m back now.”</p><p>“Okay,” she says, her gaze lingering on his face for too long, “Will you try and get some rest now?”</p><p>“I’ll try.”<br/>And then she leaves him a kiss on the cheek and cosies up to him, but he stays awake in the dark, fingers playing at her fringe.</p><p>This time he is sure she is fast asleep and won’t wake before he returns. </p><p>She has already woken once this night, a nightmare of her own. Holding her in the midst of her fear, he thinks once more of how he can make sure she is never scared again.</p><p>—</p><p>Obito sticks to the shadows, as he has done many times before. Long gone are the days of walking in the Konoha sunshine.</p><p>It is helpful that the steel structures of Amegakure bear little resemblance to his home village. He can find order in the parallel lines. He used to sit and think in his other dimension, until she had said that it couldn’t be good for him, staying in that kind of place too long.</p><p>She is right of course.</p><p>The rain has abated somewhat, and is now a light drizzle, the puddles reflecting the light of the crescent moon peeking through the cloud.</p><p>Sayuri gets to enjoy this place in the daytime. He is sure she will take her friends with her to the dream world</p><p>He is not sure who he will bring.</p><p>For years, he was set on it being Rin. Minato-sensei maybe, Kushina. Even Kakashi.</p><p>Now, he is not too sure.</p><p>A pipe splutters beside him, the water trickling noisily on the concrete below,</p><p>He will figure it out. He must. He had come too far, for too long, to give up now.</p><p>It is time to move soon, to start with the capture of the tailed beasts.</p><p>The players are in place.</p><p>The stage is set.</p><p>He sees it in the way she bites at her lip. She has doubts. </p><p>“She will come round,” Zetsu says, “She cannot be a hindrance. <strong>Or, I won’t let her be a hindrance.</strong>”</p><p>Obito tenses at the underlying threat. But even if she is hesitant, he is resolute. It’s for the greater good.</p><p>He can’t have any doubts.</p><p>He doesn’t have any doubts,</p><p>He is doing the right thing.</p><p>She would smile more then. She would be happy, and all would be well.</p><p>The edges of dawn creep over the horizon.</p><p>A light goes on in the street below. The village is starting to stir.</p><p>—</p><p>She is still fast asleep when he returns, but as expected, she has moved about, so that she is laying at a diagonal—her legs are her side of the bed, one bent at an angle towards the middle, but her head has found its way to his pillow, her arm curved underneath.</p><p>He has to delicately maneuver her so he can slip back under the sheets without waking her up.</p><p>He succeeds. There is a point where she murmurs in her sleep, but does not rouse, simply curls her body closer to his.</p><p>Now she is back in his arms. And just for now at least, he won’t let her go.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I returned to this little drabble, and thought I would write a few words from Obito. He is still very much a confused boy. He wants to do the right thing, but his perception of what is right has been challenged of late.</p><p>Ahhh, these guys are sometimes so painful...but so joyous.</p><p>I need to write stuff for the Christmas fic.</p><p>If you haven't already, please consider following my instagram @ladleart ! I post character profiles, behind-the-scenes on where I get my inspiration, some memes in my stories and character art. instagram.com/ladleart</p><p>And as usual I am posting gone midnight...when will I learn?</p><p>Take care darlings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>